


A Knight In The Cells

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Two knights who hate how things are now Arthur is King and believed Uther had the right idea play a trick on the King at the expense of his husband Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 255





	A Knight In The Cells

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of

Merlin stormed into the tavern and sighed, he should have known, he was on his way to join his husband in the meeting but when a maid hurried up to him telling him some knights had gotten rowdy and were now fighting he asked the maid to let the King know something had come up.

Of all the knights to cause a scene and get drunk and fight amongst themselves it had to be those who hated how their King chose to marry not only a male but Merlin, a servant, it didn't matter to them that Merlin was now Lord and court sorcerer, to them he was still 'boy' or 'servant'. Merlin had fought to rise above it and not let them see how much it did bother him and he fought with all he had not to snap back.

"Enough!" he shouted as loud as he could, the knights either didn't hear him or heard and chose to ignore him, raising his hands sky high, his eyes glowed gold and a lightening lit the sky and tavern rendering the tavern in silence. "You are knights, you are entitled to drink and have a good time by all means, but not to the point where you set a bad example for others!"

Ulric scoffed. "We are knights, you can not tell us what to do servant boy."

Merlin took a deep breath. "You leave here, sober up and be on that training field in the morning at dawn!" he sanpped and turned to leave the tavern.

"That's it, run back to your King... Princess."

Merlin slowly turned back around. "That's how you want to play it?"

"Yes. You don't have the balls to fight me."

"Oh I have balls, unfortunately for you by the time I am finished you, you will be the one who doesn't have any!" Merlin snapped and before the knight could blink, Merlin launched himself on the knight.

* * *

Arthur looked up when the doors opened and knight Osric stepped in. "Sire! A sorcerer has come into the tavern, he has started on the knights, we don't stand a chance against his magic."

Arthur stood up. "Contain him as best you can and throw him in the cells, he will be dealt with." he said, missing his knight smirk as he left.

Arthur sighed, Merlin seeing to the sorcerer later meant another late night for his husband, he was determined to stay awake tonight and wait for his husband.

* * *

"Throwing me in here is pointless!" Merlin said as he was roughly thrown into the cell.

"Well yes, but this is a direct order from the King and we know how much he means to you and that you would do anything for him so if he says cells, then cells you will stay." Ulric laughed. "That will teach you to try and disturb our fun. And don't think the King will come down here to you, we have seen to that, a night in the cell ought to make you see you belong in this kind of place, sleeping on grounds."

Merlin dropped down on to the small cot on the floor, he could just walk out but he knew it wouldn't look good on Arthur if his husband of all people disobeyed a direct order from the King. Opening his hands Merlin conjured a ball of light and whispering a spell he sent it up to Arthur.

Arthur dropped heavily on to his throne when the last man left him alone, what a long meeting that was. Dropping his head he ran a hand through his hair.

_"Arthur."_

Arthur's head shot up when he heard his husband's voice. "Merlin?"

_"Behind you."_

Arthur turned around and saw a ball of light, he smiled. "You know I would much rather see you when talking to you."

Merlin's chuckle sounded through the ball of light. _"Well it's because of you I can't, well, me really I should have ignored them but I couldn't any longer, I just sent this up to remind you to take your potion tonight for your shoulder."_

"What? What do you mean? I won't see you tonight?"

_"Arthur... do you know where I am?"_

"No!"

Merlin sighed. _"I will start from the beginning."_

* * *

Every bit of noise Merlin heard he was on his feet and looking to see who it was, he had only just finished telling Arthur when his husband let out an anguish roar and the slamming of a door and Arthur no longer answering told Merlin his husband was royally angry and had stormed from the room.

"Merlin get those cell doors open!"

Merlin jumped at the sound of his husband's angry voice and opening the cell doors either side of him he watched as Ulric was thrown in one by Arthur who then dragged Osric to the cell the other side of Merlin and threw him in there. "Doors."

Merlin locked both doors and watched as Arthur then took his keys and unlocked Merlin's cell doors and hurried in, sweeping him into his arms.

"I'm sorry Merlin I didn't know, I didn't know it was you, I was just told a sorcerer has come into the tavern and has started on our knights and they have no way of beating him, I just ordered them to contain the sorcerer as best they can and put him in the cells until you could sort it."

Merlin smiled. "They tricked us both Arthur, they do not approve of me, are no longer loyal to you as they are the sons of your father's most trusted knight, they were raised how he thought and he thought how Uther did."

"It's disgusting." Ulric spat.

"He should be hung and you are not fit for King." Osric agreed.

Arthur let go of Merlin and looked from one brother to the other, giving them glaring, hateful looks. "If that is how you feel fine. I no longer want you as my men, you are living in times that have passed, you can not use the excuse that it is how you was raised because I was raised just the same if not more so than you. You have lied to your King, tricked your King, started fights, upset the people, had my husband, your lord and court sorcerer thrown in jail! You will both be living here for the next month, you sleep here at night and during the day you will be pelted with fruit! After the month is up you will be stripped of your knight hoods and will leave Camelot, I no longer want either of you here."

"Good riddance, we don't want to be here." Ulric snarled.

"If that were true you would have left well before now, good luck in other neighbouring kingdoms, I doubt they would want you after the letters I send out." Arthur growled before holding Merlin close and leading him away from the cells.

"Arthur? Can I use my magic to make the fruit rotten?"

Arthur threw his head back and laughed before kissing the side of his husband's head. "Yeah, why not."

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
